¿Crees en el destino?
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: One shot, de Ron y Luna


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este one shot, no son mios de mi, pero la historia si, asi que disfrútenlo**

**¿Crees en el destino?**

* * *

—¿Crees en el destino Ron?

Un hombre pelirrojo estaba paralizado ante aquella pregunta, la mujer frente a él sonrió con dulzura

—Es un sencilla pregunta—reitero la joven mujer—solo necesito la respuesta sí o no

Ambas personas se encontraban frente al muelle de la localidad, el viento aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, el aire puro del mar proliferan un sabor salino, pero a ellos no les importaba. Sentados en la capota del coche, abrigados, con el cabello revuelto a causar del aire, terminaban lo que era su decima cita juntos

¿Cómo empezaron las citas entre un joven abogado y una joven reportera?

Les cuento

_Ella es Luna Lovegood, una chica de cuerpo menudo, rubia con grandes y expresivos ojos grises. Mujer de buenos modales, ferviente admiradora de los cuentos de hadas, creía en los animales fantásticos, ella veía lo bueno hasta en lo malo, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aplicaba un lema muy conocido que era "al mal tiempo, buena cara" amable con las personas sin importar lo pobre o ricos que fueran, buenas o malas personas. Ella era una mujer admirable, reportera de un sencillo periódico local, gran escritora de los cuentos más surrealistas, enamorada de la vida, de la tierra y de su trabajo, simplemente una soñadora. _

_Una mujer única_

_El es Ron Weasley, pelirrojo de ojos azules como el mar, pecoso, un abogado gruñón y malhumorado, odiaba su trabajo, odiaba a las personas impuntuales, no creía en la magia, fantasía o sueños. No tenía tiempo para su familia, no tenía tiempo para su mascota, no tenía tiempo para las novias, pero tenía tiempo para el trabajo. Laboraba los 7 días de las semanas, las 24 horas del día. Muy bueno en su profesión, gran abogado, pero mala persona. Sus colores favoritos eran el café, negro y gris. Colores simples que combinaban con su alma. Su mirada siempre estaba pegada a un ordenador, celular o tableta que estuviera en su alcance. _

_Un típico hombre de rutinas. _

_Ella un día salía a toda prisa del interior de un edificio donde se le hacía tarde para llevar su nota del día al periódico, tenía una importante entrevista con el jugador más famoso del momento "Harry Potter"_

_Sin embargo, el día le empezó con el pie izquierdo, mas ella no le tomo la importancia debida, nada le afectaba si llegaba tarde, conocía a Potter y sabia que la entrevistaría una vez despachara a su última conquista. Posiblemente una modelo, una joven de piernas interminablemente largas, cuerpo 60-90-60, hermoso rostro que a Luna debería causarle envidia, pero más bien le causa risa el típico cliché de las personas importantes del momento._

_"Harry el seductor del día Potter" debería ser su apodo y no como se le conoce en la actualidad "Harry El salvador Potter"_

_¡Ha! Luna reía cada que siempre en su mente esas palabras se procesaban. _

_Mas la sorpresa la llevo ella, al ver como Potter babeaba por su nueva asistente_

_Oh otro cliché, el jefe acostándose con la asistente, por esa razón cada mes tenía una asistente nueva. Más en cambio Hermione Granger era lo contrario a las anteriores asistentes del jugador famoso. _

_Vestía recatadamente, tenía un cabello hermoso, pero siempre recogido en un apretado moño, sonreía, era buena gente. Pero lo que más destacaba, llevaba más de 3 meses desempeñando ese puesto, 3 meses en los cuales Potter aun no se había acostado con ella. _

_Luna siempre se imaginaba situaciones raras con respecto a ellos dos, sabía que Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry (palabras de la misma chica) y que Potter estaba coladito por los huesos de ella (palabras del mismo jugador que exploto ante la rubia)_

_En fin, otra historia que se contara aparte _

_¿En dónde nos quedamos?_

_¡Oh si! Recapitulando. _

_Luna prácticamente volaba en sus pequeños pies, el reloj con su tic tac le señalaba lo tarde que era, si no llegaba a tiempo, esa nota se perdería. Su jefa (una mujer de aspecto de perro bulldog y vestidos horrorosos) la regañaría, aumentándole una hora más de trabajo, pero sin paga._

_Así que ella al doblar la esquina no se percato del hombre que iba a toda prisa subiendo los escalones que la rubia quizás hubiese llegado a bajar, si no hubiese chocado con el, por lo tanto sus papeles no saldrían volando, ni el maletín entreabierto del hombre se hubiese desparramado revolviendo todo, ni hubiese terminado golpeando la cabeza, ni muchos empujado al hombre que la sostuvo entre sus brazos. _

_En realidad el hubiese no existe._

_Fue de esa forma que conoció a Ronald-Gruñón-no tengo sueños pero si trabajo como loco- Weasley_

Ron aun no reaccionaba ante aquella pregunta

¿Cree en el destino?

Antes tal vez respondería, "No Luna, no creo en el destino, eso solo es para tontos crédulos"

Sin embargo ahora duda de aquella respuesta

¿Cree en el destino?

Apunto de hablar, separo los labios, trago saliva, se paso la punta de la lengua entre sus labios resecos.

Pero en cambio se quedo en silencio

_Luna despertó en la habitación de un hospital, su cabeza palpitaba por el fuerte dolor que emitía su cerebro. Ante ella una enfermera le sonrió, Luna amable como siempre, una sonrisa asomo en su rostro._

_Sin embargo un gruñido se escucho en la habitación, frente a ella el hombre más guapo que sus pupilas grises vieron por primera vez._

_En ese momento se sintió enamorada._

_Le sonrió tiernamente al guapo joven, mas este refunfuño en respuesta. _

—_Mujer idiota—siseo el pelirrojo—tendrás que pagar los daños que ocasionaste en mi muñeca._

_Luna aun parpadeaba para entender dichas palabras, una mujer cualquiera se debería sentir indignada, hasta la enfermera que escucho dicha expresión, frunció el ceño molesta, pero Luna solo dijo _

—_Gusto en conocerte, Soy Luna._

_El hombre ante esa respuesta se quedo desconcertado al principio, mas después parpadeo, salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra y se alejo con un gruñido _

—_Te dejare las facturas._

_Cuando se quedaron solas en la habitación la enfermera y la rubia, esta solo menciono unas palabras que dejaron impactadas a la sanitaria._

—_Ese hombre es mi futuro marido._

—Lo siento Luna. ¿Cómo responderte esa pregunta?—farfullo el pelirrojo restregándose el cabello, más de lo habitual

—Con otra pregunta obvio no Ron, como te dije es sencillo, si o no—Luna miraba al mar, con los ojos tristes.

Ron no quería responder esa pregunta que era el inicio de una vida por delante o todo lo contrario el fin de la historia.

—¿_Dónde demonios esta ese papel? ¿Dónde? –Ronald Weasley rumiaba, revolviendo los documentos en el maletín, y de su despacho, ya había transcurrido tres horas desde el incidente con esa tonta mujer, por culpa de ella no llego a tiempo con el señor Malfoy, el cual se enfado e indigno ante la tardanza del joven abogado. Dejo la cita para otra fecha._

_ ¡Gracias a Dios! que no le quito sus servicios, un cliente menos en su cartera, no era de gusto para el pelirrojo._

_Sin embargo no encontraba el contrato que había redactado para el señor Malfoy que se quería divorciar de su mujer la señora Greengas_

_Otro mal día, otro enfado, otra bilis, otro mal trabajo, para Ron empezar con el pie izquierdo el día era un mal augurio, un efecto dómino que seguía y seguía, tal vez una semana, tal vez un mes._

_Frustrado por no encontrar ese dichoso papel, arrojo las cosas que tenía en su escritorio, llamo a su asistente que temblorosa se acerco hasta el. _

_Odiaba a las personas que tenían miedo de él, No era un monstro, era un ser humano, con mal carácter pero ser humano_

_Su anterior asistente, señora McGonagall, era la única que entendía a Ron, pero esta tenia mas de 6 meses que se había quitado de su puesto, desde entonces cada mes o tal vez menos cambiaba de asistente como de calzones._

_Su asistente aun temblorosa, salió de la habitación, pobrecita la mujer, lloro como magdalena mientras hacia los trabajos que Weasley le dejo._

_Sus demás compañeros tenían lastima de ella, nadie quería enfrentar al "Dragón Rojo" como era conocido Weasley ante los demás compañeros de trabajo_

_Una mujer morena, rechonchita se acerco ante la asistente poniéndole una taza de tila ante la chica quien ya cansada y harta de lo mismo pronuncio unas palabras ya conocidas_

—_ "mañana renuncio"_

_Mientras tanto Ronald, escucho el timbre de su celular insistentemente, sin percatarse de quien le llamaba contesto:_

—_Hijo, se que andas ocupado pero necesito que vengas el domingo para una cena fami…_

—_Mama ahora, ni mañana, ni todo el mes puedo, tengo trabajo, después te marco—corto la llamada de golpe, odiaba que su familia le llamara para tonteras. Aun si estas implicaban a la familia o no_

_Se dejo caer en el asiento reclinable, refunfuñando, pensando_

_¿Dónde quedo el maldito documento?_

_Otra vez el timbre se escucho, esta vez vio el identificador de llamadas, pero el numero le era desconocido._

_Contesto con el tono habitual de trabajo_

—_Despacho Lupin and Black_

_¿se me olvido mencionar que Ron trabajaba para el buffet de abogado más grande e importante de Londres?_

—_Hola—la dulce voz de una mujer se escucho, eran como suaves campañillas tintineado_

_Ron se desconcertó ante el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo_

—_Si ¿con quién hablo?—gruño el pelirrojo ante el silencio de esa mujer._

—_Oh, disculpa deseo hablar con Ronald Wesel_

_El pelirrojo, separo un poco su teléfono de su rostro mirando la pantalla ¿estaba loca la mujer o qué?_

—_Es Weasley señora—respondió crudamente_

—¡_Ah! Eso, es quiero hablar con él, no sé si me recuerda pero soy Luna, nos conocimos cuando choque con él en el hotel Raddison, en serio me urge hablar con él, ya sabe es que está ocupado y que tiene muchas cosas, tal vez hasta se haya olvidado de mi, a penas Salí del hospital…_

—_Espere, espere,_ —_interrumpió el pelirrojo a la perorata de su interlocutor_—_Soy Ronald al teléfono, no recuerdo quien es usted y si solo esta fastidiando por favor cuelgue y no llame de nuevo, nunca._

—_Pero… pero ¡Ron! tengo un documento que no se por qué motivo estaba en mis papeles que me entrego la enfermera._

_Ante eso, Ron puso oreja alerta…Esa maldita, desgraciada, mujer idiota se quedo con el documento que andaba buscando como loco._

—_¿A dónde la veo y a qué hora?_

Luna sentía como su corazón se encogía, como su respiración se ralentizaba, como sus sueños ilusiones se disolvía ante la bruma de la nula respuesta de Ron.

Se bajo del capota del auto, sin decir palabra alguna, se quito los zapatos y bajo hacia la playa… a lo lejos Ron le llamaba

_Sinceramente Luna estaba nerviosa, el hombre guapo la vería una vez más… sin embargo esta vez no le dejaría ir fácilmente hasta que el admita que le gusta y tal vez sean novios y dentro de poco una pareja felizmente casada_

_¿Luna creía en el destino?_

_¡Por supuesto que sí! Eso ni se duda._

_El sonido de un coche acercándose ante su casa le llamo la atención. Este lujoso auto aparco ante ella. Pero Luna sin esperar que el hombre baje del auto, se subió con prisas del mismo, con la sonrisa amable adornando su rostro._

_Ron simplemente estaba sorprendido de la osadía que tenía esa pequeña mujer. Y más sorprendido quedo al sentir los suaves labios de esta en su mejilla_

_Ahora sí, vámonos._

_El pelirrojo arranco hipnotizado, no sabía donde se dirigían, ni siquiera le importo el documento que era lo primordial, solo arranco el coche_

_Fue así como tuvieron su primera cita_

Ronald seguía a Luna en la arena, ella le llevaba una buena ventaja

¿Por qué rayos ella le hacia esas preguntas? Bueno en realidad esa única pregunta. La cual aunque este hombre tenía una respuesta para todo, para eso en específico aun no ¿y por qué rayos a ella le afectaba no saber la respuesta?

Luna sabía todo de él, y viceversa. Ella sabía de sus mañas, sus gustos, sus rutinas, sus colores y olores favoritos, sus manías, su familia.

Es más recordaba como en su segunda cita hace menos de un mes, conoció a su familia entera, todos sus hermanos y su única hermana

Luna era sin embargo la relación más larga que tenía en sus 26 años de vida.

Antes para él una mujer significaba sexo, sexo, sexo…fuera las relaciones que en vez de unir solo deshacían las cosas. Tanto física como emocionalmente.

Mas esta rubia, deshacía poco a poco cada una de las barreras de Ron, quien se vio añorando esas citas, ya sean de día, tarde, noche, o madrugada.

Luna también sabía sus temores.

Pero lo más impactante de todo, es que ella otra vez le permitió creer en los sueños, la belleza de las fantasías e ilusiones.

—_¿Sabías que Peter pan, no quería crecer por que tenía miedo a tomar decisiones?—susurro Luna cerca del rostro de Ron. _

_El pelirrojo por primera vez sonrió, después de esa segunda cita donde se reconcilio con su familia, la rubia se había vuelto una amiga. Ella era tan despreocupada que aunque tenía un trabajo mal pagado lo hacía con gusto y dedicación. _

_Ron pensaba que estaba un poco chiflada, pero aun así se sintió vivo por primera vez con esta mujer_

—_¿Y sabias también que no puedes repetir tres veces—Se acerco aun mas a él susurrando suavemente en su oído donde sintió el cálido aliento de la rubia que erizo toda su piel—'No creo en las hadas', porque sino una de ellas apaga su luz y muere?_

_El pelirrojo al escuchar esas palabras, la miro asombrado para segundos después reír a carcajada limpia. Luna se cruzo de brazos, frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose indignada de la burla abierta del pelirrojo._

—_Cállate Ron...Silencio… me avergüenzas—_

_Ante esas palabras el pelirrojo, literalmente se desmayo de la risa._

_Al cabo de unos segundos, ya más calmado, este tomo un poco de sus bebida por resecarse su garganta ante la risa._

—_Vamos Luna, no seas infantil ¿Cuántos años tienes 22, 25?_

—_26—contesto la rubia sin mirar a Ron en la cara—y para tu información los cumplí un mes atrás, soy suficientemente adulta—Sus ojos se entornaron de nueva cuenta ante la nueva carcajada del pelirrojo_

—_¿Sabes qué? Eres un pela justan._

_Se levanto de su asiento, saliendo del McDonalds, Ron por supuesto la siguió, pero aun así sonriendo._

_La rubia se detuvo, el pelirrojo limpio una lágrima en su mejilla, choco con la rubia, Luna sin previo aviso dio una media vuelta, tomando por sorpresa los labios del pelirrojo_

_Ese fue su primer beso… de muchos._

—Luna detente—El pelirrojo se había cansado de caminar como perro faldero detrás de la rubia, además que sus zapatos se encontraban llenos de arena—Luna por favor…Nena no hagas ningún drama.

La rubia se dio la vuelta, Ron en vez de mirar un rostro molesto, se vio abrumado ante el rostro triste, apagado y lleno de lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Luna.

—Nena…No llores—susurro quedito.

Luna sollozo, pero de repente se vio envuelta entre los cálidos brazos del pelirrojo, quien le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

—_Vamos Ron, no seas malo—La rubia tenía un pareo que cubría sus piernas, un sombrero de ala ancha y medio litro de protector solar en el cuerpo. Trataba en vano levantar al flojo de Ron de la sabana para bañarse en la playa._

_Era un día medianamente cálido, Luna al fin había conseguido que el pelirrojo la acompañara a su playa preferida, sin embargo aunque lo había convencido de que se alejara de su rutina diaria ese domingo, que se acostumbrara a llamar a su madre todos los días, aun no podía convencerlo de que la sorpresa era mejor que todo lo que estuviese fríamente calculado._

_Como ese domingo en que cumplía su ya sexta cita. Luna fue como de costumbre al departamento de Ron, pero sin embargo esta vez al ver el sol cálido, su deseo por ir a la playa la animo a llevar un sencillo bikini de dos piezas, un pareo, un bolso grande, sandalias playeras y un sombrero de ala ancha. _

_Ron al verla de esa manera, se alejo de ella. Al principio le sorprendió el magnífico cuerpo que poseía la rubia, pero después se negó ante su petición. _

_Mas un solo beso robado por parte de ella, le convenció._

_Ahora le quería convencer a meter en el agua. Ese domingo no había vacaciones escolares, no había niños en la playa, no había fecha importante, por lo tanto no había parejas acurrucadas._

_La playa era solitaria._

—_No Luna, ya te dije que no—rezongo el pelirrojo_

—_Pero Ron…ándale, el agua esta riquísima._

_Ron negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y acostándose de nueva cuenta en la toalla extendida sobre la arena_

—_Ok, está bien—musito resignada la rubia._ _—Tú te lo pierdes_

_Al tener los ojos cerrados, ron solo escuchaba el murmullo del pareo y la ropa, al estar solitaria la playa fue consciente del momento en que la rubia se alejaba._

_Abrió el ojo izquierdo, primero visualizando el pareo que estaba en su pecho, luego el bikini superior en su brazo, para al final ver como el bikini inferior se encontraba cerca de su cabello._

_Asustado abrió los ojos por completo, visualizando a una Luna como Dios la trajo al mundo ingresar al mar. La risa de la rubia se multiplico como un eco…llegando ante los oídos de Ron, quien sin pensarlo, se vio invadido por la lujuria y el deseo._

_El agua no alcanzaba a cubrir en total el cuerpo de luna, este simplemente la veía como una gloriosa sirena, encantándolo con su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su cabello._

_Sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, Ron se desvistió ante esa playa que estaba alejado kilómetros desde el último guardavida cercano._

_Ron estaba en el cielo y Luna era un ángel enviado de Dios._

—_Esta vez pequeña rubia, no escapas de mí…_

_Ingreso a la playa, Luna nadaba tranquilamente, exponiendo sus torneadas piernas y sus suaves nalgas a su vista, Ron sintió otro tirón entre su entrepierna, su amigo estaba muy vivo ese domingo. _

_Se sumergió en el agua, la rubia cantaba a viva voz la canción "debajo del mar" de la película de Disney "la sirenita"_

_Y debajo del mar salió el tiburón que devoro con su cuerpo a la sirena rubia._

— No lo entiendo Luna

—Solo es una maldita respuesta Ron ¿crees en el destino sí o no?

La rubia entre lágrimas y sollozos hablaba con el terco pelirrojo. Ron la abrazaba con fuerza cada que sentía como ella se alejaba de él, pero aun no respondía a esa simple pregunta

Cansado, de la necedad de la rubia musito una respuesta

—_¿Te puedes estar quieto por una vez? _

—_No._

—_Basta._

—_No._

—_¿No tienes llenadera?_

—_De ti no…vamos una vez mas_

—_Ron, ya no… estoy cansada, hambrienta y necesito terminar un reportaje que me mando la bruja Umbrige para mandar con el editor._

—_Luna por favor…solo cinco minutos…por favor…_

—_Ron…no._

_Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ron y Luna hicieron el amor por primera vez, una semana donde el Dragón Rojo encantaba a la Luna, esa semana prácticamente ninguno salió de la cama de la rubia. _

_Ron ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con ella._

_Ese día en particular (jueves para ser exactos) la rubia tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, al igual que el pelirrojo que por una vez en su vida, se había desentendido del trabajo, no obstante Luna necesitaba ese reporte ya que era la última vez que le darían una última oportunidad._

_Por primera vez en la vida de ambos, los papeles se invirtieron._

_Tal causa, ocasiono la primera pelea de la pareja._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_¿Me perdonas?_

_¿Me perdonas?_

_¿Me perdonas?_

_¿Me perdonas?_

_Es misma frase se repetía en los mensajes vía celular y correo electrónico, en las flores que le llegaban en el pequeño habitáculo donde Luna laboraba, en chocolates, hasta con su padre quien le llamo solo para repetirlo._

_Luna tacho un día más en el calendario, pronto las constelaciones se unirían, pronto Luna sabría si Ron la amaba o no, como decía su horóscopo chino._

_Más por parte de ella, estaba absoluta e irremediablemente enamorada_

_-.-.-.-.-._

_Ron se vivía viendo el celular, el correo electrónico, el teléfono de la oficina, pero ella no llamaba, su trabajo se había acumulado, más no tenia cerebro para hacer contratos, ni demás documentos. Es más el ya está harto de ese trabajo._

_Si no fuera por la amenaza del tío abuelo Septimus Weasley, el hubiese sido futbolista, hubiese sido un jugador reconocido mundialmente, tal como El salvador Potter su jugador Favorito._

_Pero no…Lo tenía que arruinar su tío abuelo con sus palabras_

_"Los sueños no existen, ni las ilusiones…solo la vida real, tan cruel como ella misma, ¿ser futbolista? No me hagas reír, niño tonto."_

_Es por eso, que ahora se veía frustrado en un lugar donde no pertenecía, sus colores favoritos, el azul, el verde, el amarillo, el gris, pero sobre todo el morado, pues era el color de Luna, su Luna._

_Sin querer su corazón brinco de alegría al repetir esas palabras…Su luna._

_El timbre de su teléfono fijo, celular y el anuncio de un nuevo correo lo distrajeron… Ron como loco se acerco ante el primero que fue el fijo_

—_El sábado a las 9 de la noche, nuestra cita, te espero en mi casa._

_Ron se alegro al oír la voz, alegre y llena de campanillas de Luna. Después centro su mirada en el celular:_

_Te perdono Ron. No lo olvides._

_Mientras que en el correo decía:_

_¿Sabes que es lo más maravilloso de ver el cielo lleno de estrellas?_

_Que algún día, nosotros seremos como ellas, velando al ser amado._

_Si sabes la historia ¿no?_

_Porque si no lo sabes te cuento:_

_Había una vez…_

_Ron simplemente se sentó al leer el mensaje, con una sonrisa en el rostro._

Luna se quedo impactada ante la respuesta, las lagrimas aumentaron.

Ron bajo el rostro, sollozando al igual que ella. La rubia aun en shock, negó con la cabeza, miro hacia el cielo, el cual se podía ver la formación estelar de los planetas.

_Luna Lovegood, se vistió con una sonrisa surcando su rostro, hoy era el día donde al fin, sabría la respuesta que su corazón anhelaba el pelirrojo le dijera._

_Estaba eufórica, se lleno de perfume el cuerpo, se armo de valor, viendo el reloj marcar la hora. Al escuchar el claxon del coche de Ron, tomo su bolso, su chamarra y salió ante un pelirrojo que tenía unas flores en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho abierto, sintió el cuerpo de la rubia pegarse a él, los labios melocotón amoldarse a los suyos._

_En definitiva, hoy era un día importante._

Luna se limpio las lágrimas surcando su rostro con su brazo izquierdo, exaltada, eufórica, enamorada, apreso los labios del pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolo

—También te amo—fue la respuesta de la rubia.

Ron sonrió, abrazo a su novia.

¿Crees en el destino Ron? se pregunto el pelirrojo.

Ahora ya sabía la respuesta

Sí, creo en el destino.

**FIN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
